The Halcyon Chronicles
by FrozenMusiq
Summary: 3rd Person [mostly]. Takes place just a few weeks after defeating the Ansem and the Heartless.
1. Preferably Present

The Halcyon Chronicles, Chapter 1: Preferably Present  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, I guess this is goodbye.." the boy uttered. His voice so soft it nearly couldn't be heard over the sound of his walking. As he saw his two friends' destination just up ahead, his brilliant blue eyes glistened.  
  
"Gwarsh buddy. If we're to meet again, in this world or another, it's because we were meant to. That's what I've been thinking," replied Goofy, a lofty figure sporting a green jacket too small for him, and shoes too big.  
  
In his calmest voice, which was not normally part of Donald's loud attitude, the shortest of the trio's conversation stated, "Now that the King has returned, he's going to need Goofy and I more than ever." But even his neutralized speech couldn't fully hide his grief. With that, the three stopped their walk and resided for the moment on a tree which had fallen over during the storm a few nights before. Donald ruffled his feathers a bit, while Goofy seated himself and brushed off his green outfit.  
  
"Yeeup. Back to our usual duties, right Donald?" the tall one asked, tilting his matching green hat just slightly on the side to where he preferred it most.  
  
"I'd say so. But don't think you'll be able to just sleep all day in the courtyard anymore, there are pressing matters at hand!" the short duck said blatantly, with just a hint of an all-too-stern grump.  
  
"Oh, we got 'em all." He replied comically, turning to the boy who was being much more quiet than he normally was, shy even. "We beat 'em good.. err, we beat 'em light. Heeyuck. Get it? Do ya get it, Sora?" he exclaimed, laughing dizzily.  
  
"Aw phooey. The King will have us figuring out how to keep that door shut, and any other-" he broke off, peering around his two patrons as if there were spies about. Almost in a whispering now, he said softly, "and any other keyholes we didn't find."  
  
( Keyholes . . . other keyholes? )  
  
"What keyholes!?" the boy blurted out quickly, breaking the hushed conversation.  
  
Though a bit stunned by the sudden outburst, Donald quickly indulged Sora's curious nature. "Even since before we first met in Traverse Town, King Mickey had already sealed four keyholes. And sealed almost twice as many as we sealed by the time we reached Hollow Bastion."  
  
"Yeeup. I told you the King was brave, Sora. But still, he's no Key Blade Master. That'll always be your calling!" Goofy exclaimed. "With that Key Blade, you can do anything, buddy, remember th-"  
  
"But wait!" Sora interrupted, jumping off the log, still trying to comprehend that there might be more keyholes. "If I have the Key Blade, how did your King seal anything? The only other Key Blade was destroyed when we unlocked Kairi's heart.. right?"  
  
"Oh no, Sora. There are lots of Key Blades. They're all scattered throughout the many worlds," Goofy said, shaking his head knowingly.  
  
"But then why.."  
  
"That's why you're so special, it chose you!" Donald chimed in.  
  
"Then how.." Sora's voice trailed off again, not fully understanding the impact of what was being said.  
  
"King Mickey is very powerful," Donald explained, "and of a pure heart too. The Key Blade knew what the King was trying to do and appeared before him with a Key Blade his very own, right for what he needed to accomplish."  
  
"Which he did, with your help," Goofy added.  
  
"Yea. But without you two," Sora looked at his friends, "I wouldn't have made it anywhere."  
  
"Oh gwarsh. All for one, and one for all. Right?"  
  
"Right!" Donald and Sora agreed together.  
  
With all six hands in, the three made the same pact they made when they first started their long, but most exciting, adventure . . . to stay with each other in their hearts and minds. Because surely their bodies will follow!  
  
( How will I find Kairi without you two? )  
  
And so the tall, green-clad individual accompanied, of course, by his shorter and magically endowed companion headed back to the King's castle. Sora did not join them in walking back to the safety of those walls. He said his goodbyes, turned around and steered himself in the opposite direction. It was time to find the Destiny Islands . . . and Kairi. Such thoughts made his brilliant blue eyes glisten. Shining as bright as the small, twinkling key chain dangling from the end of his Key Blade. How Sora was going to make it to different worlds and make his way back to that one special island was still a mystery. But Sora knew he had to make it back to Kairi . . . He promised.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Livin' Eyes Only

The Halcyon Chronicles, Chapter 2: Livin' Eyes-Only  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Traveling can make a traveler weary. Traveling can make one feel the coldness of being alone. And Sora has started to feel such coldness. Traveling can do that.  
  
(How much longer . . . ? )  
  
Our traveler, Sora, is young boy with spiky brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a toothy grin you just might see every once in a while. More importantly though, was his courage; the courage he kept in his heart and also the courage Sora held in the palm of his hands. This certain valor has a name, the Key Blade. Feeling the weight of the Key Blade on his shoulder as he walked lifted his spirits a little. But even being chosen by the Key itself, and renamed the Key Blade Master, couldn't shake Sora's feeling of longing. He longed for familiarity . . . but found none. Wandering away from the King's castle down simple roads, made of nothing more than dirt, Sora thought of the friends that he longed for – and even more so of the destination of he longed to reach.  
  
"I thought that man said the next town was only a few hours away.." Sora muttered to himself.  
  
( And here I am walking at least half a day. )  
  
Besides feeling his journey was aimless, as he had not come across any evidence indicating there was any sort of civilization for miles, Sora began to feel almost frightful. He saw no signs relating to towns. In actuality, Sora had seen no signs at all! Not even referring to East and West. So how was he to know that he was traveling in the right direction!? Sora quickly realized there were no friends around to hear his angst, and seeing no point in losing control over nothing, he stifled his thoughts and continued walking.  
  
At least another hour passed until, finally, Sora came across another voyager. Crowned by a ragged top hat, he sported a pair of odd-shaped glasses, and kept a well-polished pocket watch he glanced at from time to time before slipping it back it his coat pocket. He was a relatively elder man who curiously went by the name "Fastball Jonah Livin' Eyes-Only." With obviously more just just eyes Sora was sort of taken back by this. But after a rich talk with the fellow, he understood how this unbalanced man could pass with such an odd name.  
  
"Well ya sheee near, right near.." Fastball Jonah started.  
  
"Near here?" Sora asked, confused, looking at a pile of rocks the man was pointing to.  
  
"Nay. Over . . . over y'ere!" Jonah exclaimed, changing his point of aim instantly. "Y'at hill. Yer sheee it?"  
  
Sora thought Jonah seemed a tad too excited over a mound of grass, but went along with him as he had provided such a nice and amusing conversation so far.  
  
"Yes, I see it." Sora replied. "What about the hill?"  
  
Fastball Johan Livin' Eyes-Only did not respond. Rather he just stood there, goggle-eyed.  
  
"Jonah?" Sora asked, sort of concerned for the old man. There was no response though. A cold iniquity swept over Sora as thousands of meanings surged through his head. Sora took a few quick glimpses over his shoulder as he put his hand on the Key Blade.  
  
( No . . . They've been defeated. )  
  
"No worries," Sora quietly reassured himself. Yet not fully believing his own words, Sora intended to stay positive in this tense and eerie situation. "No worries," he said again, ". . . there are no worries." The way he spoke, it was as if the words were obviously simple – yet Sora maintained a tight grip on the one thing familiar. The soundlessness of the dirt road was killing him. Breathlessly, he looked around and around, but saw nothing.  
  
( What's going on? )  
  
( Why is Jonah all frozen? )  
  
Thoughts and images gushed in and out of Sora's mind so rapidly he barely caught half of them.  
  
( Why isn't anything happening? )  
  
( Remember, defense. Good. And magic! )  
  
( Well what do I want to happen? )  
  
( There must be a reason . . . but what? )  
  
( What do I want. What - do - I - want? )  
  
"Over y'ere!" was yelled.  
  
Sora was startled so badly he almost swung at Fastball's head.  
  
"Past y'e hill, y'at's what yer lookin' fer Shora."  
  
Sora – still traumatized by a seemingly dead man jumping to life so randomly – didn't respond.  
  
"Shurely yer sheee it?" Jonah asked, looking as crazily at Sora as Sora was at him. "Off in y'e distance."  
  
"Yes . . . yes. I see the hill." Sora responded, slowly regaining his voice.  
  
"Y'at's y'e town yer been lookin fer" he answered so calmly Sora thought Jonah had no idea he was dead still for what seemed eternity.  
  
Then it clicked in Sora's mind.  
  
"Town? . . . town." Sora repeated under his breath not even concentrating on the words themself. "Huh? Town! Halcyon! It's down this road? Finally!"  
  
"Yerp," the man said cleaning his glasses on his shirt, which probably wasn't really cleaning them at all. Sora would have suggested so, but at the time, all he could think of was that he would soon be in the town he had been walking towards all day. "Just over y'at hill." Sora was so happy he dropped all cares and shut out any unearthly thoughts he had but two seconds ago.  
  
"Thank you!" Sora said, almost yelling at his newfound friend.  
  
"It's just y'er. No problem." Jonah replied merrily. "Wheer in town ya headed?"  
  
"Well, I was told of a small inn – supposed to be very relaxing."  
  
"The Wakeless Inn," the two said together.  
  
"So you've heard of it?" Sora asked.  
  
"Ay, only one inn around heer wit' a title as shuch. Just left y'e Da'shingol Tavern right next da'r to Y'e Wakeless Inn. Quant place it is. You'll enjoy it, as well as y'e town and y'e townspeople." replied Fastball Jonah.  
  
"Great!" Sora answered quickly with true enthusiasm. "So I just follow this road, right?"  
  
"Yerp. Ya can't mish it," said a smiling Jonah. "Sho, until our next meet – farewell! And Fastball bid's you fair passin'." He took off his hat, dusted it a bit, and gave a small bow. "Sho get goin' Shora. Ya do lookin' a small, tad, bit tired after a long day's adventure!" Jonah chuckled as he shooed Sora off to meet his bed.  
  
"Thanks again!" Sora yelled back a few times, yet Fastball Jonah Livin' Eyes-Only was already far off into the distance. As Sora neared the top of the hill, he wasn't expecting too much. But when his tired eyes laid hold on the small town of Halcyon, it left Sora in awe of the strange glow emanating off all within the town's reach. Surely this is the reason why a man of Jonah's age could be so refreshed and carefree. Sora stood in awed silence, gazing at the quaintness of Halcyon. The homes weren't too big, the grass was a dark, healthy green, and the few people outside so late seemed to be out just to enjoy the night's sky – which was almost purplish under the town's aura.  
  
And so Sora took on this aura as he set foot in Halcyon.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
